The Date
by Kbecks-Babe
Summary: Lanie Parish and Kate Beckett hate each other. When Lanie plans to give Kate the two worst dates of her life, Kate's best friend, Tara, steps in and picks an old friend to be one of the dates. Could he be the love of Kate's life?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic so keep that in mind but if you see something I could change or make better or something that offends you please let me know! There is no Alexis(sorry), takes place in the beginning of Season 1(** **alternate meeting of caskett). I don't own anything! They are 26, Castle is 28. Lanie and Beckett are enemies.**

"Tara!" Kate exclaimed angrily.

"Don't maim the messenger!" I told her, backing away with my hands raised. I may be an Army Ranger but that is just about useless when it comes to my best friend, Kate Beckett. No amount of training could ever prepare you for hurricane Beckett.

"Why didn't you stop it!?" She shouted at me from the other side of the room, advancing toward me.

"I couldn't but I figured if I was in on the planning I could make sure there would be at least one half decent guy there" I told her while inching towards the door. I really had been trying to help her when I accepted Lanie Parish's offer. If I hadn't who knows what Lanie would have cooked up. " All you have to do is have dinner with two guys at a nice restaurant and pick one to date for at least a month," I soothed her " plus I will be there to make sure things don't get too out of hand" by this time I was right in front of her and her anger seemed to have deflated somewhat.

"Tell me about the guy you picked" Kate requested quietly and I was happy to oblige.

"He served with me in the Rangers for 6 years, he is two years older than us, 6' 4", Caucasian, has short brown hair and is now a writer. He carries two guns and a knife at all times and he was worrying you would freak out about that but I told him you didn't care. He saw your picture and heard what both Lanie and I had to say about you and guess what he said." I was excited because I thought Ricky and Steph would be a perfect match. While I was talking Steph looked like she had heard about the perfect man until I mentioned her Nemesis had talked about her to him.

"Did he say she sounds like a nut case or did he say she sounds like an bitch?" She asked dejectedly.

"Neither" I replied, grinning.

"Neither? Then what did he say?" Kate demanded with renewed hope.

"He said and I quote 'she sounds, and looks, absolutely perfect' " I told and that was exactly what he had said much to Lanie's disappointment.

"Are you serious?!" Kate squealed.

"Have I ever, in the last 14 years that I have known you, lied to you?" I asked seriously. I have known Beckett since we were sixteen years old. We never drifted apart even when she went to college and I went to the Army, we have always been 'as thick as thieves' as Jim puts it.

"Nope" she replied popping the 'p'.

"So why would I lie about this?"

"You wouldn't"

"Exactly. But, I have to warn you he is rich so you will have to deal with the gold digger rumors." I told her.

"I don't mind as long as he loves me." She told, completely serious. I smiled and hugged her. Her and Ricky are perfect for each other, even they think so. I pulled out my wallet and slid out the picture of Ricky and I right after one of our missions. We were covered in mud and exhausted but smiling.

"This is him. His name is Richard but I call him Ricky." I watched as she scanned the picture and I could see the same instant love in her eyes that I had seen in Ricky's. I was happy, two of my best friends already in love with each other and they had never even met before!

 **Thanks for reading, I know it's really short. Sorry. Please review and let me know if you think I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was on a roll today! VFBFan: I agree that it is out of character for castle to carry guns so I decided to ditch that idea. But I love the idea of him in the Rangers before becoming a writer and I needed him to have been in some form of special forces so that he would know and be friends with Tara.**

 **KB: I'm glad you like it (I do too) and in the future I will try to update longer chapters but this one will be another shorty. :(**

I can't believe the nerve of Dr. Parrish! Who tries to set someone up with a blind date with two guys that are jerks! At least Tara put a good guy in there. He sounds perfect! Looks perfect, too from the the picture Tara had. I can't wait to meet him. Wait, back that train up Beckett. When did I, an NYPD Homicide Detective, start going ga ga over a guy? Ugh, Maddie has finally corrupted me! But, I haven't seen Maddie in months. It must be this guy, Richard, then. What is so special about him though? I mean, he is just like every other guy. Except hotter, kinder, funnier, braver…Oh no, what has this man done to me?

Oh man, what is it about his woman? I haven't even met her yet but already I can't think of anything but her. Darn Tara! She is beautiful, kind, sweet, tough, brave and… oh crap what has this woman done to me? Where is the fearless Army Ranger? Hell if I know and as long as I get this woman I don't care where he is. Crap! This woman is going to be the death of me.

I hate Kate Beckett! She has nice apartment, a good job, beautiful looks that men flock to and the greatest best friend ever! ugh, so spoiled. Lets see if she is still this spoiled after a night or two with Jack.

What to wear? What to wear?! What to wear!? Yes I, Kate Beckett, was freaking out about what to wear on a date.

" Yo, Katie. Your Closet throw up or did you finally stuff too many clothes in it and it exploded?" Tara joked, grinning.

"Tara, this is serious! I need your help with what to wear!" I begged desperately. Tara carefully sidestepped some dresses on the floor and looked up at me. Silently she picked up a little dark purple dress that fell about mid-thigh fit like a second skin. Tara handed me the dress and a pair of black satin 5" pumps then crossed the room in that freaky silent way she has and sat in the armchair in the corner, grabbing a copy of guns & ammo from the table beside it. I huffed then turned on my heel and walked into the bathroom.

Half an hour later I walked in the dress and heels with smoky eyes and shiny lips. Tara looked up from guns & ammo, giving me an approving nod. She herself was wearing black skin-tight jeans, a white (see through) V-neck and black leather boots. The only makeup Tara was wearing was blood red lipstick and clear mascara. We walked out the door to Tara's silver Porsche 918 Spyder.

Lanie, Richard and another man were waiting outside the restaurant when we walked up (yes Tara refuses to valet park her car). To my surprise Tara launched a knife at Richard, who calmly ducked it.

"That's for blowing up the enemy base and exposing us" she glowered. He laughed.

"That was many years ago Tar-Tar, it's not nice to hold grudges" he chided, smiling.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"As many as you like, I will always call you that"

 **Sorry about the abrupt ending. Next Chapter will be the actual date part 1! It may be awhile before chapter three since I have my dad's birthday coming up and family coming to visit. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Sorry that it has been so long** **since** **I updated!:(**

 **I own nothing, except** **Tara And** **her family!**

 **Now on with The Date!**

 **POV Lanie**

They know each other?! How?! Never mind that! " Beckett this is Jack, your date" I told her sweetly as Jack smiled at her.

"Hello" she said politely. Rick frowned and pulled her to his side, and of course she melted into him. Ugh. That Tara person just smiled.

"Come on you guys, lets get in the restaurant before you start making love eyeballs at each other" Tara groaned.

"We will have to wait hours to get into this place! It's the best in the city!" I exclaimed. She just smiled and led us past the huge line to the bouncer.

"Ah, Tara, you haven't been in for a while" the slightly older hispanic man smirked at Tara.

"Been busy" she replied.

"To busy to visit your _familia_?" he asked, somewhat reprimanding. She looked a little sheepish.

"I haven't been in town much _Tio_ " Tara told the man. He nodded and told her to visit more before sending us in the restaurant.

"What just happened?" Jack asked. I was just as confused.

"Tara's family owns the restaurant" Beckett explained, still curled into the author's side.

* * *

" _Hija_!" (Daughter) exclaimed a short, plump women with dark Latina skin.

" _Mama_ " Tara replied fondly, bending down from her 5'9" stature to hug the woman. After releasing Tara the woman hurried to Beckett.

" _Hola hija_ " the woman said softly as she and Beckett hugged.

" _Sabes que no soy tu hija, verdad_ " (you know I'm not actually your daughter right) Beckett told her.

" _Es como que fueras_ " (you might as well be) She replied. Beckett, Rick and Tara laughed.

" _Hola Mama_ " Rick said softly and bent down to hug the Latina woman as the girls had done.

" _Hola hijo. Donde estan tus hermanos en armas_ " (Hello son. Where are your brothers at arms?) She asked him.

" _Ah, quien sabe_ " (ah, who knows) He replied laughing.

"Can we get a table and eat already?" Jack asked irritably. The Latina woman surveyed us and harrumphed before leading us to a table. She sat us down with water but did not give us menus. Beckett, Rick and Tara seemed at ease, like this was normal.

"Where are the menus, I'm starving!" Jack protested. The others looked at him like he was crazy.

"Trust me _mama_ knows what you want" Tara reassured him.

"How could she, we've never been here before!" I exclaimed. Tara smiled.

" _Mama sabe major"_ (mama knows best) They responded in unison just as the drinks arrived. The waiter set a green mojito in front of each of the three of them, a bud light in front of Jack and a bizarre looking purple drink in front of me. Tara sipped her mojito then laughed.

" _Tienen harto ron, estas seguro que te la puedes?_ " (They are heavy on the rum, are you sure you can handle it?) She taunted Rick.

" _Eso paso una vez! Una vez!_ " (That was one time! One time!) He exclaimed as Beckett and Tara erupted in laughter. He groaned.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked since he didn't speak Spanish.

"In-side J-joke" Beckett hiccuped between laughs, while tears of mirth rolled down her face. Laughter dances in Tara's eyes even though she didn't make a sound. Rick glared at Tara but tugged Beckett into his lap. He looked like he was about to say something but was interrupted by the arrival of the food.

" _Tenemos pollo con arroz, una ensalada, enchiladas, cerdo y arroz y fajitas_ " (We have chicken and rice, a salad, enchiladas, pork and rice and fajitas) the waiter said placing the salad in front of Tara, the fajitas in front of Beckett, the enchiladas in front of Rick, the pork and rice in front of Jack and the chicken and rice in front of me.

" _Gracias primo_ " (Thank you cousin) Tara said as the waiter turned to walk away.

" _De nada_ " (You're welcome) He replied.

"What is this?" Jack asked looking at his plate.

" _Cerdo y arroz_ " (pork and rice) Beckett replied.

"Huh?" He asked, confused.

"Pork and rice, Cuban style since my mother is Cuban and she started the restaurant" Tara explained.

"What about your father?" I asked genuinely curious.

"My father is Italian which is why the other half of the menu is Italian food" She told me. Just as I opened my mouth to ask where he was a handsome Italian man in his sixties walked up to the table.

" _Habla del diablo y volara de tu detrás_ " She laughed (speak of the devil and he shall fly out your behind).

"I wish 'Devil' was the worst name you have called me over the years" He laughed and so did Tara, Beckett and Rick.

"It's an American expression papa" Tara laughed

"I see, my child. How long will you be home?" He asked curiously.

"Until the brass decides to send me off" She replied. Her father rolled his eyes.

"That's not the answer I was looking for and you know it" He told her, giving her a mild glare.

"I'll be in the city for at least 2 months" She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Why only two months?" He asked.

"Gotta help an old buddy with something" She told him.

"Alright, at least come visit us sometime while you are here"

"I will"

"Alright, have a good night all of you!" He then turned to Beckett and Rick "You two come by and visit too sometime"

"We will" They chorused.

"Bye" The three of them said as he walked away from our table.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the mix-up guys! I posted the wrong chapter three and have now fixed it! Agian sorry, please let me know if this chapter is any good!**


End file.
